Breaking The Ice, 'Awakening Series', Part 1
by Aislinn Trista
Summary: Holly Shepard doesn't know what to think of Thane Krios.  A life-threatening situation brings them closer together, and helps her to understand there is more to him than a murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

(This will be broken up into several chapters.)

* * *

**Breaking the Ice - Part 1**

by Aislinn Trista

"My scans show the planet has a large deposit of element zero." The smooth and artificial voice of EDI resonated through the communications room.

Miranda stood nearby, arms crossed as she listened intently. Jacob leaned against the polished wood inlay of the table. Holly Shepard paced back and forth slowly, contemplating this new information.

"How much eezo are we talking about?" The Commander asked, turning to face the glowing blue ball that represented the ship's AI interface.

"Enough to build several drive cores like the one currently equipped on the Normandy SR-2." EDI replied succinctly.

Shepard's eyes went wide with shock, then she turned to Miranda. The Cerberus officer flashed a triumphant smirk and stepped forward.

"Damn! That's billions of credits worth!" Jacob whistled in amazement. "You imagine what we could do with that?"

"It would definitely give us an edge." Miranda chimed in. "If we can get down there to excavate it, that is."

"Good point." Shepard nodded, then tapped a few buttons on the console. "EDI, show us a visual of what you found."

A holographic representation of the planet faded into view. The image automatically zoomed in, highlighting the areas where the resource was discovered.

"My analysis shows the deposit is buried approximately 22.4 feet beneath this ridge." The AI displayed a topographic map, complete with an indicator marking the exact location. "If the proper equipment is used, I believe the element zero could be easily extracted."

Jacob whooped in excitement, causing Miranda to shake her head at him in annoyance. Shepard found herself smiling, but wanted as much information as possible before devoting precious time to this project.

"Give me a rundown of the planet's environment." The Commander ordered, dropping back into a serious role.

"Scans indicate the planet has a comfortable gravity of 1.019, and an oxygenated atmosphere." EDI answered thoroughly. "Unfortunately, the element zero is located at a high elevation. The temperature is estimated to be around -10 degrees Celsius during the day cycle and -25 degrees Celsius during the night cycle in that specific location."

"That's expected, since it's sitting in a damned mountain range." Miranda supposed as she leaned in, eyeing the map carefully. "Cold, but not as terrible as it could be. We won't need breathers, either."

"Any other hazards we should be aware of?" Shepard continued, studying the visuals herself.

"A great deal of the surrounding area is covered with glacial ice and snow." The AI informed her. "It is unclear whether or not the terrain is stable."

"An acceptable risk, I think." The Cerberus officer advised. "We can't just ignore such a valuable find."

"I don't want to send a team to dig until I know it's safe." Holly pointed out, making it clear she wasn't about to risk lives over this. "I'll take a squad down there myself, make a sweep and ensure it's worth pursuing."

"Understood, Commander." Miranda replied, a hint of frustration in her tone. The dark-haired woman abruptly turned and walked away, her high-heeled boots clicking loudly on the smooth floor. Jacob saluted, then followed suit. The door hissed shut behind them, leaving Shepard standing alone in the communications room.

"That woman is really difficult to like, sometimes." Holly muttered, rubbing the back of her neck and letting out a sigh.

"Miss Lawson's reaction is typical of most humans." The blue orb popped back up into view, its surface undulating in time with its speech. "Excitement overtaking reason. I believe your decision was the logical one."

"Thanks, EDI." The Commander replied, a smile crossing her lips. "Maybe I should put you in charge instead of her."

* * *

Holly Shepard walked through the CIC, reading a datapad with relevant information on the planet they'd discovered. She stepped inside the elevator, heading for the mess hall to grab something to eat before mission preparations. Since obtaining some decent supplies from the Citadel, Gardner had been working wonders in that small kitchen of his. She liked the man. He was hardworking, honest and had a tenacity worthy of respect.

Lowering the datapad, Shepard's mind began to wander. Her thoughts drifted to the time she recently spent on Ilium. It had been good to see Liara again, but her behavior was cause for concern. Holly was worried she'd put herself in danger hunting the Shadow Broker.

The justicar, Samara, had also been a powerful addition to the team. Shepard admired her dedication and strength. The matriarch and commander had quickly become good friends. They spent a great deal of time chatting about human history, asari traditions and various combat techniques.

And there was Thane Krios.

Holly felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. He'd dropped from the ceiling in Nassana's office, silent as a ghost. Moving with a grace and precision she'd never seen, he neutralized three mercenaries and put a bullet through the corrupt asari's chest in a matter of seconds.

The image of him with his head bowed, praying over the dead woman. The sunrise in the background, shining through the window and framing his form.

Shepard had only spoken a few words to him since he'd joined the squad. She asked him about his illness, and a bit about the Hanar. He was mysterious and slightly intimidating to her. There was something about him Holly found intriguing, a hidden truth beneath his cold and confident exterior.

_He's an assassin_. She reminded herself. _He killed people for money. How could you even be remotely interested in someone like that?_

The elevator doors swept open and the Commander stepped out, still lost in thought as she walked down the hallway.

_It's not like you'd have the courage to talk to him, anyway_. Holly berated herself. _You're awkward enough talking to normal people._

"Shepard?" His gravelly voice rang out behind her. Holly nearly jumped out of her skin, whipping around and dropping the datapad on the floor. It clattered loudly to the side.

Thane was standing in the doorway to Life Support, hands clasped behind his back. She watched, dumbfounded, as he walked over and picked up the lost object.

"I am sorry, Shepard." He held out the datapad, bowing his head apologetically. "It was not my intention to startle you."

"That's all right." The Commander replied and took it back, nervous energy creeping through her limbs. "I guess I was thinking a little too hard." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, embarrassed about her knee-jerk reaction. Especially in front of the calm and collected assassin.

_You're behaving like a bubble-headed teenager_. Holly scolded herself. _You were an N7 Marine, saved the Citadel from Saren and command one of the most advanced war ships in the galaxy... with a crew of the deadliest people alive. Now, act like it._

"May I speak with you?" Thane asked, glancing in the direction of the mess hall. "In private?"

Shepard nodded coolly, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She quickly walked past him through the passage into Life Support, which had been hastily made into Thane's quarters. The sound of the door closing behind her amplified the tension she felt. Setting the datapad aside on a nearby ledge, the Commander turned to face him.

He had followed her inside closely, and was standing only a few feet away. Shepard nearly lost her composure again as his black eyes bored through her.

"What can I do for you, Thane?" She asked, maintaining her business-like manner. "Is something wrong?"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before he spoke. Holly felt as if he was contemplating his words, carefully. The lighting in that area was flattering, and she found herself staring at him a little too long. He was the first drell she had ever seen, and she found him quite attractive. Something about the brilliant colors of his skin, the pleasing shape of his mouth and that outfit that was tight in all the right places...

"I would like to make a request." He finally answered, breaking the spell. "I was told you are taking a small squad down to the planet we're orbiting. Some valuable resources were found down there, am I correct? You want to ensure the site is safe before sending an excavation team. I want to come with you."

A look of confusion crossed the Commander's face. She wondered why he would make such a request, and suspected if he was up to something.

"I don't have a problem with it, but why?" She asked, keeping her tone neutral. "It's going to be pretty cold and miserable down there. We're just making a sweep to verify the terrain is stable, nothing special."

"I'd like to join you, all the same." Thane stepped forward, clasping his hands behind his back. "Dr. Chakwas has advised that I need to get off the ship and exercise. Spending too much of my time sedentary in this place will aggravate my illness. The planet below is dry, though cold. It won't have any adverse effect."

"Oh." Holly replied, feeling a bit guilty for mentally questioning his intentions. "I'd be glad to have you along, then. Just make sure you're prepared for the conditions we'll face down there. And take one of the emergency packs we've put together in the locker room, just in case."

"Of course." The assassin nodded. "That's all I wished to discuss." With that, he turned and walked towards the window that overlooked the drive core. Holly watched him for a few moments, then exhaled in relief. She grabbed the datapad and began making her way towards the exit, when he spoke once more.

"Thank you, Shepard." He said, almost too quiet to hear. There was something about his tone that caused her to stop in her tracks. Holly looked back over her shoulder at the drell, a perplexed expression on her face. He was gazing out the window, unmoving, as if he didn't want to acknowledge her reaction. Or perhaps he hadn't intended for her to catch his words. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, she reluctantly left the room.

* * *

"I don't understand your concern, Garrus." Shepard asked, as she strapped on a piece of her leg armor. "Thane's not a danger to any of us."

"He's an assassin." The turian growled, as he checked over his favorite sniper rifle. "I don't trust him. I especially don't trust him around you."

The Commander sighed and flashed a smile in his direction. Garrus was her best friend, and had always been very protective of her. There was a time, when they were chasing Saren around the galaxy, that she thought they could be more than friends. Garrus hadn't shown any interest in her, however, so she never said a word. Their friendship was something she treasured. Almost losing him on Omega had been one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. There was an unspoken bond and a trust between them that would never change.

"I think you're overreacting." Holly replied, making further adjustments to her chest plate. "I know how you are when it comes to people that break the law, Mr. Archangel."

She smirked at him, relishing in his embarrassed reaction to the name. They made a habit of teasing each other on a regular basis. It was sort of like having a big brother again, though she knew no one could ever replace the one she lost on Mindoir.

"You know hardly anything about him." Garrus continued, looking through his emergency pack to make sure it was properly stocked. "He might even have been hired to kill you. Everything he's told us could be a ruse."

"Garrus, if he wanted to kill me he would have." Shepard retorted. "He's had plenty of opportunities to do so."

"Well, regardless, I'm coming with you." Garrus said with finality, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. "To watch your back, if nothing else."

"Maybe I should leave you here. Let you finish those calibrations." The Commander replied with mock authority, pulling rank on him and finding great enjoyment in it. "I can take care of myself, you know."

Fully armored, the young woman stood up and stretched. She rotated her body in different directions, testing flexibility and ease of movement. Everything was as it should be, and she nodded to herself in approval. Turning back to the locker to pull out her weapons, Holly noticed Garrus was silently staring at her.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Vakarian?" A wicked grin touched her lips. "Is something out of place? Did I put an arm piece on backwards?"

"Uh, no." The turian quickly replied. "Looks good. I'll see you in the shuttle bay, Shepard."

The smile instantly faded from Holly's face as she watched Garrus leave the locker room. She suddenly wondered if he considered her more than just a friend, after all.

That time has passed. She thought to herself, a feeling of sadness and even a bit of regret washing over her. Don't be a fool, he doesn't think about you that way. Never has and never will.

Shaking her head and letting out a frustrated sigh, the Commander grabbed the last of her things and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

(Sorry it took so long for the update. Vid work, real life. Ya know.)

* * *

**Breaking the Ice - Part 2**

by Aislinn Trista

Holly Shepard fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. Not from the hard bench she resided on inside the shuttle, but the tension in the air. You could literally cut it with a knife. Garrus was at her right, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was staring at the assassin sitting across from them, who ignored him for the most part. Catching the glare her friend was giving Thane, Holly shot Garrus a warning look. He understood its meaning and turned his gaze towards the window, watching the clouds pass by as they entered the planet atmosphere.

They were all dressed for cold weather, wearing insulated suits over their armor where applicable. Thane wore many layers, as advised by both Dr. Chakwas and Professor Solus. Holly shook her head, wondering why she brought the two people most intolerant of cold temperatures on the ship with her.

The turian home world of Palaven was extremely hot and inundated with solar radiation. As a result, native life evolved metallic exoskeletons to protect themselves from its effects. It is well known that turians dislike the cold, though it isn't particularly harmful to them. Drell come from an arid and desert-like world. Shepard hadn't been made aware that Thane's race was vulnerable to hypothermia until after they boarded the shuttle.

_Why would he ask to come along if it could be dangerous to him?_ She wondered, watching the assassin as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. _There's something more to this._

"Arashu. Goddess of Protection." Thane whispered, as he clasped his hands together. "Grant that my hands be steady, my feet swift, and my resolve unwavering. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

Garrus shook his head, unimpressed by Thane's display of faith. A lump formed in Holly's throat as she listened to his words. The Commander found his sudden prayer unsettling. It felt like something terrible was looming on the horizon, ready to swallow them whole.

_Don't be ridiculous. _She told herself, trying to dismiss her feelings. _You'll make your sweep, get back on the shuttle, go back to your warm quarters on the Normandy and have a hot cup of tea._

"We're about to land." Garrus got up, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and grabbing his pack. "Better get ready."

Shepard nodded in agreement, rising from the bench and turning to get her things. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Thane was staring at her. As soon as she glanced at him, he'd averted his gaze. The nagging feeling that something was wrong continued to grow, causing butterflies to form in her stomach.

The shuttle began to subtly vibrate as the thrusters slowed its descent. The door swung open and outward shortly after. They were greeted by a blast of cold, the wind causing small amounts of snow to swirl into the cabin.

"Garrus, take point." The Commander ordered, drawing her pistol. The turian nodded, then leaped out onto the surface with his rifle at the ready. After a few moments of scanning the landscape with his superior vision, he motioned for them to follow.

Holly dropped off the ledge, landing knee-deep in white powder. The assassin had no trouble moving quickly behind her, seemingly unhindered by his heavy clothing and the appalling conditions. The door closed behind them and the shuttle began to drift upwards, disappearing into the sky above. The hum of its engines faded, until there was no sound but the howling wind and their footsteps crunching in the snow.

"Normandy, do you read me?" Shepard talked into her mouth piece, ensuring communications were working properly.

"Loud and clear, Commander." Joker's voice replied a few seconds later. "Have fun making snow angels down there."

"Sure you don't want to join us?" Holly teased back as she trudged along. "I'm damn good in a snowball fight. Keep this channel open, I'll send word when we're ready for the shuttle to pick us up."

"Aye-aye, Commander." He promptly answered. "Oh, could you peg Garrus in the back of the head for me? That would totally make my year."

The turian gave Holly an annoyed look, causing her to laugh out loud. The feeling of dread she experienced earlier began to fade, and she holstered her pistol. Pulling up a navigation interface on her omnitool, she displayed a map of the area. After finding their position and pinpointing the location of the deposit, Shepard turned back to her squad.

"I found the ridge that eezo is sitting beneath." She told them. "It's about half a click away."

"Half a click?" Garrus asked incredulously. "Couldn't they have landed us closer?"

"This was the best landing zone." Holly pointed out, as the three of them began making their way over the rough terrain. "It's only about a ten-minute walk, if we're lucky. Let's go, people."

They moved in silence for a time, carefully picking their way through rocky outcroppings and avoiding deep patches of snow. Shepard stopped for a moment to rest, looking over her shoulder at Thane. He hadn't said a word since they landed, his eyes constantly moving about as if searching for some hidden danger. Garrus was behind him, purposely walking slow enough to remain there. She noticed he still had his rifle out and kept his attention locked on the drell. The assassin was most likely well aware of his behavior, but didn't seem to care.

The Commander shook her head, realizing she would have to pull Garrus aside for a little chat. She couldn't have her squad at odds with each other on missions, especially those involving heavy combat. It was best to make that clear now, when she had the luxury of talking without someone shooting at them. Holly decided it could wait until they reached the site, however, and turned to make her way up another craggy hill.

* * *

"Amazing!" Shepard exclaimed as she took in the magnificent view. "I've never seen anything like this up close, before."

Making their way through a narrow pass, the team had come across a giant cavern of ice. It looked to be formed from ponded water, possibly collected during warmer parts of the planet's orbital period. The strong wind had sculpted it into a massive passage, consuming the entirety of the path before them.

"I'll bet it's colder in there than it is out here." Garrus snorted, scanning the surrounding landscape with his omnitool. "It leads all the way through to the other side."

"I wonder how safe it is in there." Holly contemplated, unconsciously biting her lip. It was a nervous habit and a telling sign she was worried. "I suppose we don't have much choice, regardless."

"Is there no other way?" Thane suddenly spoke, causing both the Commander and Garrus to turn and look at him. His black eyes were fixed on the cave, as he stared into its dark and intimidating depths.

"Not unless you have climbing gear." The turian replied, his tone slightly condescending. "I doubt that would be any safer in this weather."

Holly ignored Garrus, her eyes still locked on the drell. There was an expression on his face she couldn't quite read. The words of his prayer suddenly drifted through her mind, and that nervous feeling returned with a vengeance.

"Orders, Commander?" Garrus asked loudly, noticing that her gaze lingered on Thane. Holly glanced at the turian, then back at the icy maw of the cavern.

"We go through." She answered with resolve. "Both of you, stay alert. Any sign of the place being unstable and we withdraw. Let's move."

Garrus nodded in agreement and they pushed forward together, with Thane close behind. It was brighter inside than Holly expected, with light filtering in through the dense white ice. As they moved further inward, she found herself periodically stopping to take in the awe-inspiring view.

Huge crystalline stalactites hung from the ceiling, forming together into large sheets. They resembled flowing water that was frozen in motion, likely mountain run off from far warmer weather. Dazzling formations of ice were everywhere the eye could see, from delicate icicles to smooth and gargantuan passages. The howling wind outside seemed muffled and distant, but the sound of their voices echoed throughout the cave.

Garrus continued to lead, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to ensure the others were behind him. Shepard found herself watching Thane, who seemed even more on edge than before. It was subtle, but she could tell from the way he moved that his muscles were tensed for action.

"Commander." Garrus called out, grabbing Holly's attention once more. "We need to head down this passage. It's the only clear path to the other side."

Glancing in that direction, Shepard nodded and they proceeded forward. At the last second, however, something caught her eye.

The ice running along the floor just inside the tunnel appeared different. Everywhere else in the cave, the bottom was covered with snow or frosty mountain rocks. She felt her heart almost stop, when she realized the thin sheet of ice below the turian wasn't going to carry his weight.

"Garrus!" She cried out, lunging forward. As he turned to look at her, there was a loud resounding crack. The floor below him began to give away, causing him to stumble and cry out in surprise.

Holly managed to reach him in time, taking hold of his arm in a vice grip and yanking him towards her. Garrus flew backwards, landing on his back in the snow. He lost hold of his rifle and it clattered across some rocks.

Unfortunately, the momentum of pulling Garrus back caused the Commander to lose her footing and she fell forward onto the shifting piece of ice. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of what was beneath, a gaping chasm she couldn't even see the bottom of.

"SHEPARD!" Holly heard Garrus' voice echo throughout the cavern, as she felt herself begin to fall. She desperately grasped at anything to hold on to, but the wall was too smooth and her fingers couldn't find purchase.

_I'm going to die. Again._ Shepard thought grimly, looking up to see Garrus unsuccessfully try to reach for her. _So much for second chances..._

As the last of the ice fell away and she began to scream, Holly felt a strong arm around her waist. Thane had acted fast, leaping past Garrus to catch her.

"Hold on to me!" The drell told her, drawing his rifle and slamming the stock into the wall. They began to slide downwards, Thane doing his best to slow their descent. Chunks of ice fell down around them, a sizeable piece connecting with the side of Holly's head.

There was a cracking sound in her ear and she nearly lost consciousness. Her surroundings grew fuzzy and she could faintly hear Garrus calling down through the chasm.

"Shepard..." Thane was trying to get her attention, but it was difficult to concentrate on what he was saying. "SHEPARD! Below us! Watch yourself!"

Holly turned her head just in time to see a large outcropping rush towards them. The assassin's rifle hit a snag in the wall, violently jerking them to a stop. She lost her hold on him and forcefully hit the rocks below, white-hot pain shooting through her shoulder.

She cried out, rolling over onto her back. Everything began spinning, undecipherable voices echoing in the distance. The last thing Shepard remembered was the shape of Thane's silouette looming over her and a word she didn't recognize.

_Siha._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

* * *

**Breaking the Ice - Part 3**

by Aislinn Trista

Holly Shepard slowly opened her eyes. At first, she decided that falling into a bottomless pit with Thane had been a bad dream. The Commander felt warm, almost believing she was back in her bed on the Normandy. Even if she thought the oversized captain's cabin was Cerberus ass-kissing at it's finest, the idea of being there now wasn't an unpleasant one.

Her hopes were dashed when she saw ice-covered rocks instead of a skylight looking out into space. The side of her skull throbbed with pain, causing her to squint slightly and let out a low groan.

"Shepard." His gravelly voice rang out nearby, drawing her attention.

Holly turned to see Thane standing a few feet away. He had unpacked the emergency kits and set up two thermal units, both of which were generating a steady stream of heat. She realized she was covered with an insulating blanket, the second had been folded up and placed beneath her head.

"Thane." She answered, her voice strained. Scanning the area, Shepard noticed they were camped within a recess inside the cavern wall. As she attempted to sit up, a crippling pain shot through her arm and shoulder. Gasping loudly, Holly fell back to the ground.

"Don't move." The drell kneeled beside her, a hint of concern crossing his features. "You had a terrible fall. Describe to me the pain you are feeling."

"I...it's my arm. My shoulder." She forced out a reply, doing her best to keep a calm facade.

Thane nodded, pulling the blanket back away from her. She watched as he carefully unstrapped and removed the armor obstructing her injuries.

"I apologize." The assassin told her, pausing briefly. Before Shepard could reply she felt his fingers prodding at her shoulder, attempting to pinpoint the damage. She gasped again, then bit her lip until he was finished.

"Shepard, your shoulder joint is dislocated." He informed her, sliding an arm around her back to help her into a sitting position. "I will need to reset it, or your body could suffer further damage."

"I understand." Holly replied, realizing what was about to come would be unpleasant. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, closing her eyes. "Do it."

She felt him take hold, one hand keeping her upper arm steady as the other grasped her wrist. He rotated the limb inwards towards her chest, then back out. The pain seemed almost intolerable till she suddenly felt her shoulder pop back into place.

"Goddamn." She cursed under her breath. Thane held her steady for a moment, before turning to pull something out of his jacket. Holly's eyes widened as he unsheathed a sizeable blade. Grabbing the discarded blanket, he sliced off a long strip with little effort.

"How far did we fall?" Shepard inquired, as the drell concentrated on his task. "Where's Garrus? Is he all right?"

"Over a hundred meters, by my estimate." The assassin answered succinctly. "Mr. Vakarian is un-injured. He returned to the landing zone to call the Normandy for assistance. Communications were unstable inside the cave."

"How long was I unconscious?" Holly continued, as Thane maneuvered her arm into a makeshift sling.

"A few hours." He replied, stopping to look at her. "Unfortunately, a violent storm has formed above us. The conditions are too dangerous for the Normandy crew to send a rescue team. They were barely able to extract Mr. Vakarian in time."

"So, Garrus can't return with help until it dissipates." Shepard sighed, instinctively reaching up to activate the mouthpiece on her visor. She discovered it wasn't there and glanced at Thane.

"It was smashed to pieces in the fall." The drell informed her. "Regardless, we cannot contact the Normandy from here. I have tried."

"Fantastic." Holly reached up, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Any idea how long the storm will last?"

"The ship AI estimated it would continue through this planet's night cycle." Thane picked up the blade, sliding it back into the sheath within his coat. "Around eight hours, I was told. They will return for us in the morning."

"If we don't freeze to death down here." The Commander grumbled under her breath. She blinked in surprise as the assassin drew the blanket back up around her.

"You need to remain still and rest." There was a hint of worry in his tone. "If you suffered any other injuries from the fall, it would be best not to aggravate them."

_He saved my life. Without hesitation. _Holly thought, as she watched him stand up and walk back to check on the thermal units. _And now he's taking care of me..._

She suddenly felt guilty for judging him so harshly. He could have easily let her fall, without risking harm to himself. For him to take such an action was a true sign of selflessness, something she never would have expected from a cold-hearted assassin.

"Thane." Shepard called out, causing him to turn and face her. "Thank you. For saving my life."

The slightest hint of a smile crossed the drell's face. The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment in silence, before he spoke.

"It is my honor, Shepard." Thane replied, his voice low. "What good is a weapon, if it cannot protect you?"

He continued with his task, leaving the Commander shocked and speechless. She wanted to say something in return, but the words wouldn't come. Laying back, Holly resigned to watching him work in the dim light.

_You aren't the man I thought you were, Thane_. She mused to herself, smiling in the dark.

* * *

"We can't just leave them down there!" Garrus shouted as he loomed over Miranda, the woman seemingly unphased by the sight of a raging turian.

"I don't like it either, Garrus. Believe me." Jacob chimed in, his arms crossed as he stood nearby. "I want to go get Shepard out of there as much as you do."

"But we can't risk more lives in that storm." Miranda narrowed her eyes, placing both hands on her hips. "It's too dangerous to mount a rescue effort until the weather clears out. You need to stay calm, Vakarian."

"And what if they die from exposure?" Garrus' mandibles flared as he paced back and forth, shaking his head in frustration. "Screw the both of you. I'll take the shuttle and go myself."

As the turian began to walk away, the blue orb representing the ship's artificial intelligence popped into view. Garrus stopped momentarily as EDI's voice resonated through the communications room.

"That is inadvisible, Mr. Vakarian. The calculated chances of you safely navigating to the surface are extremely low." She informed him. "As long as both Shepard and Mr. Krios have their emergency survival kits, they should be able to stay alive until extraction."

"Fine." Garrus sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "But when it's clear enough to fly down there, I want to be informed immediately."

With that, he stormed out of the room. Jacob glanced at Miranda, who was shaking her head in disgust. The ex-soldier followed Garrus down the hall, catching up with him as he passed through the armory.

"Hey! Wait up, Garrus!" Jacob called out, hoping to get his attention.

"What do you want?" The turian turned around to face him, clearly still agitated by his confrontation with Miranda.

"Look, I know you're frustrated." Jacob reasoned with him, attempting to defuse the situation. "You and Shepard go way back. I wouldn't want to leave a friend in a situation like that..."

"If it wasn't for Shepard I wouldn't be breathing." Garrus interrupted him, his mandibles twitching. "And she's the _only _friend I have left in this screwed up galaxy. You bet your ass I don't want to leave her down in a dark, cold pit to die."

"I get you, Garrus." Jacob replied, remaining incredibly calm. "But how do you think Shepard would feel if you got yourself killed trying to save her? She nearly fell apart when you went down on Omega. I was there. Right now, we have to make the right call. That's the way she'd want it, don't you think?"

"I..." Garrus began to reply, but he hesitated. There was truth in the Cerberus operative's words, as much as he wanted to ignore it. "No, she wouldn't want that. You're right. It's just..."

"Garrus, I'm no fool." Jacob smiled at him, shaking his head in amusement. "Shepard is obviously more than a friend to you, but I don't like to get involved in other people's business."

"It's not like that!" The turian blurted out, flustered and embarrassed. He cursed himself for being incredibly obvious, but the damage was done. Letting out a sigh, Garrus began going over what happened inside the cavern through his mind.

"I failed her out there, Taylor." He continued, sounding incredibly disheartened. "If I'd been more careful and paid attention to my surroundings, this wouldn't have happened."

Garrus remembered watching Shepard begin to fall, unable to reach her. If he hadn't clumsily dropped his rifle, she might have been able to grab hold. Terror ripped through him at the thought of losing her again. Before he could react, Thane had moved past the turian in a blur and caught her. Garrus watched as they slid down the chasm out of sight, unable to do a thing to help them.

"It's not your fault." Jacob snapped him out of his memories. "What matters, is she's alive. We'll get her out. We haven't come this far to lose Shepard now."

Garrus nodded in agreement, then turned to walk towards the door to the CIC. He stopped short, then looked over his shoulder at Jacob.

"Thane did what I couldn't. He saved her life." Garrus told him, a determined look in his eye that gave the ex-soldier pause. "I'm getting him out of there, too. To thank him, if nothing else."

* * *

"So you can remember every life you've ever taken?" Shepard asked, genuinely intrigued by the idea of eidetic memory.

"Yes. In perfect clarity." Thane coolly replied. "Every mistake I made, every target's last breath."

It was dark in the alcove, night had fallen and the temperature was steadily dropping. Holly had insisted Thane take the other blanket, worried about his vulnerability to the cold. The two of them sat close to the thermal units, doing their best to remain warm. They'd been talking for several hours, with little to do but wait.

"I couldn't imagine that." Holly's tone was sympathetic. "Being able to clearly remember the faces of each person you've killed, recalling the circumstances of each death. The guilt must wear on you."

"Guilt?" The assassin turned his head to look at her. "No. I've never felt any particular guilt over my contracts. My employers killed them, my body was merely the tool they used. You don't hold a gun responsible for taking a life, but the person weilding it."

"A gun doesn't have free will, Thane." Shepard pointed out, drawing the blanket tighter around herself. "You clearly do."

"My soul does, but my body is merely flesh." The drell stated matter-of-factly. "Flesh whose reflexes were honed to kill. A body is merely a vessel, not always under our control."

"So..." Holly's face twisted in confusion. "You don't assume any responsibility for the things you do?"

"I'll clarify." Thane went on, doing his best to explain. "If I were to attack you, Shepard, reflexes would take over. You don't think, you react. That is because your body is conditioned by training, experience and instinct. The result might be that you would kill me in self defense. Does that make you a murderer? Or solely responsible for my death?"

Shepard was quiet for a moment, contemplating his words. It made sense, though she'd never thought about it in that manner. She didn't expect such deep philosophy and spirituality from a killer for hire.

"Well, when you put it that way..." She answered, smiling slightly. "I could definitely see the validity in that argument."

"Reaction and instinct is what lead me here." Thane added, tearing his gaze away from her and staring into the dim light of the thermal emitter. "It's why I asked to join you on this mission."

Holly stared at him in stunned silence. She suddenly remembered the prayer in the shuttle, his tense behavoir and the subtle signs of preparedness he'd exhibited.

"You mean..." She finally spoke after a brief pause. "You _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know _what_ would happen." The drell answered immediately. "Just a distinct feeling that you were in danger. You're an honorable and kind woman, whose cause is just. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. My instinct has served me well, for many years...and it has yet again."

Shepard was at a loss for words, unable to sort out the sudden rush of emotions coursing through her. It was difficult to breathe, her heart pounding in her chest.

_Say something, you coward. _She scolded herself. _You can't just let it rest at that._

"Thane." Holly finally piped up after a lengthy silence. "I just wanted to say that... Thane?"

She realized something was wrong, when he didn't look in her direction. The drell's eyes were half-closed, as if he was falling asleep sitting up.

"Thane!" Shepard flung off her blanket and rushed over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him gently. He finally glanced at her with eyes that seem unfocused.

_He's dying._ _It's too cold. _Holly thought, fear suddenly racing through her. _I have to warm him back up._

"Dammit!" The Commander exclaimed, tearing off the sling. "Thane, stay with me! I'm not letting you die!"

"I am already dying. I do not regret this, Shepard. Your life, for mine..." The assassin muttered, suddenly slumping over. Holly's eyes went wide and she quickly began unstrapping the rest of her armor. Her shoulder was on fire with pain, but she ignored it as adrenaline coursed through her body.

Once the last piece was removed, Shepard grabbed her blanket and tossed it on the ground. She moved both thermal emitters as close as possible, before running back to the nearly unconscious drell.

"Stay awake!" Shepard shouted at him, her tone pleading. "Don't leave me!"

Holly slid her arms around his chest and began dragging him onto the blanket. She hissed in pain as the injured muscles in her arm were strained. After getting Thane into position, she began stripping off her arming suit. When the cold air hit her exposed body, Shepard began to shiver uncontrollably.

Grabbing the other blanket, she kneeled down next to Thane and opened up his jacket. Holly cursed as she struggled to unbuckle his shirt, her hands shaking. Once his chest was exposed, she quickly pressed her bare skin against his.

"Shepard, let Kalahira take me." Thane said quietly as she drew the blanket up around them, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"No." Holly replied with conviction. "Kalahira will just have to wait."

"As you wish." There was the slight rumbling of a chuckle in his throat. "There is no denying your will, Siha."

The Commander's ears perked up at that word. She recognized it from just before losing consciousness after the fall. Her universal translator wasn't able to convert it to something she understood.

"What did you call me?" Holly asked, as her shivering began to subside. Their combined body heat was effectively driving away the cold, to her relief.

"Siha." Thane whispered back to her. She felt his hands almost cautiously slide around her waist. Holly stiffened for a moment in surprise, unsure of how to react. She reasoned in her own mind that he was just trying to stay warm, but there was something about his tone that led her to believe otherwise.

"What does that mean?" Shepard asked, resting a hand on his shoulder and relaxing in his arms. She could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing, which somehow comforted her greatly.

There came no reply and Holly looked up at him with worry. Her fear melted away, however, when she realized he'd fallen asleep. She watched him for a time, both out of concern and with fascination. It was hard to deny she enjoyed the closeness of him, and the sensation of his skin against hers.

_Who are you, Thane Krios? _Shepard wondered, as exhaustion began to overtake her. Before drifting off to sleep, immersed in the feel and scent of him, she swore to herself she'd find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all of it's characters are the property of Bioware.

_Author's Note_: This fic will be the first in a long-running series that develops the relationship between Holly Shepard and Thane Krios. It will carry the title 'Awakening'. They will also be labeled in chronological order.

* * *

**Breaking the Ice - Part 4 (Final)**

by Aislinn Trista

"She is alive, but has suffered some injuries." Thane's voice drew Shepard out of a deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing the drell was no longer laying beneath her.

Holly pushed up abruptly, clenching her teeth in pain and cursing herself for forgetting about the shoulder. She groggily rolled over onto her back, then looked about for the assassin.

He was standing on the outcropping, eyes fixed on something above him. She sat up, forgetting that she was still in her underwear. The blanket fell away and the cold hit her like an electric shock.

She gasped audibly, drawing Thane's attention. Eyes wide in embarrassment, she quickly pulled the blanket back up over her exposed skin. He watched her for a moment, seemingly intrigued.

"Mr. Vakarian has brought a team to extract us." He told her, walking over to where Shepard had discarded her arming suit the previous night. "He has also brought Mr. Taylor and Miss Lawson."

After picking up the suit, Thane moved closer and kneeled down next to her. Holly felt her heart begin to pound again, nervousness abolishing any chance of being able to formulate words.

_I wonder what he thought, waking up with me laying half-naked on top of him?_ She mused to herself, feeling the heat begin to rise in her cheeks. _God, this is awkward._

"Shepard, you should get dressed." Thane said, his voice almost gentle as he handed over the suit. "They are setting up above and will be rapelling down within the next few minutes."

Holly nodded silently as the assassin turned away, walking back towards the ledge. He kept his back to her as she armored up and holstered weapons, careful not to aggravate sore muscles.

_Maybe he wants to forget any of this happened._ She thought to herself, feeling a bit sad and disheartened. _But I can't. I won't. Not after what was said._

Shepard moved to join him, and the two of them stood for a while in silence. Glancing at him, Holly wondered if he felt just as uncomfortable as she did.

"Thane." She finally spoke, desperate to clear the air. "I can't really think of any better way to say it, but... I'm glad you're here. After all that you've done, I'm thankful to have you by my side."

He looked at her, his expression softening slightly. Shepard felt as if his black eyes would bore through her, yet she couldn't stop looking into them.

"And I thank the Gods for sending you to find me, Siha." Thane told her, his voice low.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by some falling rocks, followed closely by the sound of several turian curses. Holly looked up to see Garrus making his way down the side of the chasm, moving at a rapid pace. She smiled warmly at Thane, who offered the same in return.

"Shepard!" Garrus cried out as he landed, rushing over to her after unfastening his harness. "Are you all right? Thane said you were hurt..."

"Garrus!" She grinned at him. "I'm all right. A little banged up and a dislocated shoulder, but Thane took care of that. I'll probably need to be examined, though."

The turian glanced over at the assassin, giving him a respectful nod. Holly caught it and her eyes widened in surprise. Thane hesitated for a moment, then dipped his head slightly in response. Garrus turned back to her and his mandibles flexed in a smile.

"Let's get you out of here, Shepard." He said, obvious relief in his voice. "Could you try not to fall down any more bottomless pits?" His tone shifted back to its usual teasing manner, as he guided Holly back towards the line. Garrus strapped her into the harness as Thane watched them quietly, hands clasped behind his back.

"Only if you promise to come rescue me, regardless." Shepard winked at the turian. "Besides, I seem to recall saving your ass."

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately." Garrus chuckled and yanked on the rope, signaling the others waiting above. "How about next time, you get stranded someplace warm and sunny."

Shepard laughed and clapped Garrus on the shoulder, then looked past him at the drell. Their eyes met once more, before the line pulled taught and she was hoisted into the air. Holly swore she caught a glimpse of Garrus and Thane shaking hands before she was lifted out of sight.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian waited in the mess hall, sitting at a table while leaning his head into his hands. Holly Shepard had collapsed on the shuttle, the squad having to carry her to the medical bay for treatment. Doctor Chakwas had asked Garrus to leave, since he'd become troublesome and distracting.

The turian could do nothing but wait. It was late and the deck was empty, most of the crew having retired to their quarters for the night. Light was minimal. Miranda was still working in her nearby office, but Garrus would rather take another rocket to the face than try to make conversation with her.

His head whipped up at the sound of the medical bay doors sliding open. Thane walked out, catching a glimpse of the turian sitting alone.

"Thane." Garrus called to him, standing up from his chair. "Is Shepard going to be all right?"

"She incurred a few internal injuries in the fall." The assassin told him. "After some rest, Shepard should be fully recovered."

Garrus nodded, watching as the drell turned away and headed back towards Life Support. He felt compelled to say something, but hesitated. The turian realized he'd been a stubborn ass, having misjudged someone's character yet again. His thoughts shifted to the team member who'd betrayed him, the one responsible for the scar on his face and for the deaths of so many friends.

"Hey, Thane! Wait!" Garrus went after him, believing he owed him an apology at the least. "Mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Not at all." The drell casually clasped his hands behind his back. "Is there something on your mind, Mr. Vakarian?"

"I...just wanted to thank you." Garrus struggled out, swallowing his pride. "For saving Shepard. I couldn't have reached her in time. I also wanted to apologize for my behavoir."

"There is no need for an apology." The assassin replied after a short pause. "You had no reason to trust me. Is it not an in-grained value of turian culture to hold truth and honor above all else?"

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked, seemingly confused by Thane's response. "I don't understand."

"My profession." The drell explained, pacing away from Garrus as he spoke. "It would cause you to unconsciously react in the way you have. I move under a cloak of lies, I do what I must to achieve my goal. These are not traits favored by your people."

"Huh." The turian shook his head and flexed his mandibles in a smirk. "You do have a point. Still, you risked your life to save one of my closest friends. That's deserving of some respect, don't you think?"

"You already have my respect, Mr. Vakarian." Thane pointed out. "What you tried to do on Omega was admirable, though much like fighting against a raging storm. Managing to survive an onslaught of mercenaries on your own, for several days, is what I would call impressive."

"I screwed it all up." The turian turned away, looking down the hallway towards the medical bay. "If Shepard hadn't come looking for me, I'd be dead. I owe her everything. Which is why I made a promise to myself, that I failed to keep down on that planet."

"I see." The assassin replied, standing next to him and glancing in the same direction. "And what promise is that?"

"To protect her." Garrus replied, with conviction. "To be honest, this is all I have left. Two years ago everything went down in flames. My _life_ went down in flames. With the Normandy. With Shepard."

"You and I share a similar oath." Thane told him, letting out a sigh. "What purpose I had died ten years ago. Shepard has changed all of that. This cause is worth fighting for, worth dying for. What better way to find redemption and forgiveness, than to save all life in the galaxy?"

"And what oath did you make?" Garrus turned to look at the drell, intrigued and fascinated by his words.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Thane asked, fixing an intense stare on the turian. "That the Gods lay our fates before us?"

"Somedays, I'm not so sure." Garrus replied with a weary chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe Shepard was sent by the goddess, Arashu, to find me." The drell continued, speaking as if his words were absolute truth. "In her lies my salvation, my purpose. If that means sacrificing myself to ensure her safety, it is a life well spent."

"You believe this is all divine intervention?" The turian asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I could definitely understand that point of view. It was nothing short of a miracle when she showed up on Omega to save my life. I thought I was dying or dead, and Shepard was a spirit coming to usher me into the afterlife."

"A spirit. Yes." Thane answered softly, turning away from Garrus and walking back towards Life Support. "Or a warrior-angel, perhaps. Come to guide me towards a better path, to absolve me of my sins..."

"Then maybe we can hold each other to our promises." Garrus' mandibles twitched in a smile. "After all, with an army of Collectors chasing Shepard around the galaxy, that's not the sort of job either of us can do on our own."

"Hmph." The assassin stopped, looking over his shoulder at the turian. He smirked slightly and nodded. "You may be correct, Mr. Vakarian."

* * *

After some research and careful planning, Miranda managed to coordinate a dig to extract the element zero from the planet. It was a far easier task after requisitioning a group of excavation mechs from Cerberus. The organization was glad to provide the equipment, due to the value of their find.

Holly Shepard spent a few days recovering in her quarters, at Dr. Chakwas' behest. She grew restless however, unable to stay sedentary for too long. Her continued nightmares had somehow grown more frequent since her 'resurrection', making a full night's sleep a rarity.

Tonight was no exception, and Shepard found herself wandering the ship as per usual. She enjoyed taking walks, especially when it was quiet. The Normandy SR-2 felt flashier, brighter and more sterile than it's predecessor. Holly found it to be little more than a farce at first, but the ship was beginning to grow on her. The crew deck was her next stop, after having spoken to Joker in the cockpit. Shepard deduced that he must run on caffeine and stubborness, rarely ever leaving the pilot's seat unless absolutely necessary.

The elevator doors slid open, and Holly casually strolled to the mess. It was dark and empty, with only a light above the small kitchenette still switched on. Rumagging through Gardener's cupboards, she found her favorite blend of tea and set some water to boil. As Shepard watched the flames of the burner lap at the sides of the kettle, she sensed someone else's presence.

Holly whipped her head around to see Thane Krios, standing on the other side of the counter. He was silent, hands clasped behind his back and dark eyes fixed on her. The two of them looked at each other for a moment in silence, before he spoke.

"You should be resting, Siha." He said matter-of-factly, stepping forward into the light.

"I'm feeling much better." Shepard replied, arching an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "Honestly, I don't sleep much. Not since I was young."

"I see." The assassin replied, still watching her intently. "May I ask why?"

"Hmmmm." Holly crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the cupboard. "I'll tell you, but I want to know something else in return."

"I wasn't aware this was a game." Thane cocked his head slightly, a hint of a smirk briefly touching his lips. "I'll consider it. What is it that you wish to know?"

"A few moments ago, you called me a word I don't recognize." Shepard told him, pacing through the kitchenette. "It could be a translator glitch, or something that just doesn't carry over into my language. 'Siha', I believe it was. What does it mean?"

Thane didn't answer, seemingly distracted by some far off thought. Before Holly could press him further, the kettle behind her began to whistle. She removed it from the heat and shut off the stove before turning back to him. Shepard opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short when she noticed the sad expression on his face.

All of the emotions Holly had experienced down on the planet came rushing back. She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from him. He looked captivatingly handsome, the shadows playing across his features. The memory of laying underneath a blanket, skin pressed against his, suddenly and fiercely taunted her.

"Ah, yes." He finally replied, after a lengthy pause. "I'll have to decline that offer, for now. Someday, I'll tell you what it means."

Shepard nodded slowly, somehow unsurprised that he refused to tell her. Turning away for a moment, she removed a ceramic mug from the cupboard. The drell quietly watched as she poured the boiling water from the kettle and placed a teabag in to steep.

"I don't suppose you'd like some?" She asked him, smiling warmly over her shoulder. "Though, I admit I don't know if it's something you can ingest."

"No, thank you." Thane answered immediately. "Tea. A blend from Earth, is it not? I recognize the smell."

"Have you been there before?" Shepard asked, a hint of curiousity in her tone.

"No, but I knew someone that..." The assassin started to say, before his words suddenly trailed off. Holly watched with concern as his eyes became unfocused, almost unsettling as he seemed to stare past her.

_I open my eyes slowly, expecting to see Kalahira's white shores._

_Instead, I see the cracked ceiling of a dilapidated apartment._

_A holo-screen flickers, just beyond the view of a torn and ratty blanket covering my body._

_The voice of a child, laughing. A scent fills the room, spiced and almost sweet._

_Beyond the shadows, I see a female silouette in the dim light._

_She sings a song in a language I do not understand, lyrical and enchanting._

"Thane?" Shepard repeated, drawing him back to the present. The drell blinked, shaking his head slightly as he recovered from the unexpected lapse.

"It is nothing." He told her, with an apologetic look. "Pay it no mind. The burden of perfect memory."

"I understand." Holly cocked her head at him, intrigued, but decided not to press the issue. She finished preparing her tea and carefully picked up the hot mug. "Since we're both awake, I wouldn't mind some company. That is, if you'd be willing to sit with me. It's been quite some time since I've had someone to talk to. I assume your profession must get rather lonely."

"Indeed. I would enjoy that. I've barely spoken to anyone outside my family." Thane admitted, following her closely as the two of them moved toward a table in the mess. "You're the first friend I've made in ten years."

"Then I consider myself lucky." Shepard cautiously replied as she took a seat, tugging slightly at the collar of her button-down shirt.

The Commander quickly pulled her hand away, realizing she didn't want him to know about the slight rash she'd developed from touching his skin. It was nearly healed, but still itched, especially when her clothes shifted with movement. Thane gracefully took a seat across from her, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

She'd gone to Mordin, who gave her some ointment and antihistamines. However, he couldn't allow her to leave without making a wisecrack in his own eccentric way.

_"Can prescribe more medication if direct contact with drell skin is frequent." _He'd stated in his usual rapid speech, with a smug grin. _"Will eventually build up immunity, after some initial discomfort."_

She'd left the med bay with a good supply, thoroughly mortified. The Professor assured her of doctor-patient confidentiality, but that somehow didn't make it feel any less embarrassing.

"No." Thane drew her back into the conversation, his tone carrying a weight of finality. "I am the fortunate one. You've shown a great deal of kindness to me. After so much time in isolation, your companionship is most...welcome."

Shepard looked down, staring at the dark liquid in the coffee mug. She caught sight of her own reflection, wavering on the surface. Heart pounding, she wasn't sure what to say in return. Something had changed dramatically between them. After their ordeal, he seemed slightly more open and forthcoming. There was a warmth and fondness in his speech, replacing the usual cold and polite fashion in which he typically spoke to others.

_And 'Siha'. _ She thought to herself, contemplating the significance of it. He'd been calling her that name ever since their return to the ship.

_It's something meaningful, important. A title of respect, perhaps? It couldn't possibly be..._

"May I ask you a question, Siha?" Thane's voice lowered to a husky whisper, causing Shepard to look up at him. He leaned forward, the action almost too suble to catch. "It is of a rather personal nature."

"Of course." Holly quickly replied, doing her best to remain calm and confident. In truth, he probably could have asked her anything and she wouldn't refuse.

"I must confess, when I was told you had died and been torn back from Kalahira's grasp... I had a difficult time believing it." The assassin revealed. "I asked Miss Lawson if I could examine the files on the Lazarus Project. I wanted to see it for myself. What they've done is immoral, but no less remarkable. Which leads me to my question."

Thane leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh. He seemed hesitant to continue, and Shepard was suddenly stricken with a feeling of trepidation. His dark eyes locked with hers before he spoke once more.

"When you took your last breath, and your soul left your body... what did you see? What did you experience?" The drell asked her, leaning forward on his elbows and clasping his hands together. "What lies beyond this plane of existence?"

Holly felt her heart almost drop into her stomach. She was completely blindsided by his inquiry, though it wasn't entirely surprising. A feeling of sadness threatened to overtake her.

_He's dying. _Shepard reminded herself. _He wants to know what will happen to him._

"Thane..." Her eyebrows knitted together in an expression of sympathy and regret. "Do you want the honest truth?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"I don't remember a thing." Holly's voice lowered, sounding disheartened and apologetic. "I went from suffocating in space, to blacking out. Then I woke up on the Lazarus Station. At first, I genuinely believed I was in an Alliance medical bay and no time had passed. Then Jacob told me I'd been dead for two years."

"I see." The assassin looked down at his hands, disappointed. "Thank you."

"I wish I had an answer for you, Thane. Truly." Shepard attempted to console him. "But there is something very important I brought back from that experience."

"And what is that, Siha?" He glanced up at her, genuine curiousity in his tone.

"I was angry about what Cerberus did to me. After all, what right did they have? The more I thought about it, however, the more I realized it was a blessing." Holly picked up her cup of tea, taking a quick sip. She grimaced almost immediately, as it had grown cold in the time they were talking.

"How so?" Thane urged her to continue, interested in what she had to say.

"It was another chance." She replied, setting the cup down and pushing it to the side. "I joined the Alliance because I wanted to protect people, to ease the suffering I've seen and experienced throughout the galaxy. A very real threat is still out there, but everyone refuses to see it. I'm one of the few who know the truth, that could actually make a difference. It may sound foolish, but after all that's happened it almost seems like fate."

"I know exactly what you mean." A warm smile formed on Thane's lips. "The Gods set us on a path, though it may not always be clear to us. Your courage and strength are admirable, Siha. it is an honor to fight by your side."

"Second chances like this don't exist." She smiled at him in return. "I'm making the best of it, though I do admit it feels lonely at times. I miss the old Normandy crew. But I'm glad to have Garrus here with me... and you."

There was a long moment of silence, as the two of them looked at each other. Shepard fidgeted slightly, nervous under his scrutiny. She grabbed the coffee mug and stood up, walking towards the kitchenette.

"We should probably both get some sleep." She called over her shoulder, rinsing out the cup and leaving it in the sink. "You and Garrus need to be at your best. We're heading into Geth territory to pick up Tali'Zorah. I want both of you at my side when we hit the ground."

"As you will, Siha." Thane was already on his feet, eyes still fixed on her. "Rest well. If you need anything, I am at your disposal."

With that, the drell turned and walked away. He faded into the shadows, leaving the Commander alone in the dark mess hall.

"Good night, Thane." Holly whispered in return, already feeling a sense of longing in his absence. "I'll dream of you."


End file.
